The Eye of the Storm
by CarribbeanLady
Summary: Multiauthored; BellaPOV; All-Human; After taking a trip to Washington DC Bella Swan begins to drive home to Florida when she gets caught in a hurricane and is forced to stay at the local shelter where her past comes back to bite.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so don't get angry at me for not updating _Midnight Mansion _but this is my part to a multiauthored story called _The Eye of the Storm _which I have been working on for a while_. _This is a list of who else will be playing each character:**

**Edward **played by **luvvampluvdog**

**Jasper **played by **Book2romantic**

**Emmett **played by **Sierra Echo Bravo**

**Alice **played by **Shaps**

**Rosalie **played by **Eevy Angel**

**Bella **played by **CarribbeanLady**

**To read everyones parts just search _Morehead City, NC _in the COMMUNITY search box above. For better instructions: Look above to Search. Choose Community from the drop down menu and type in _Morehead City, NC._ If you can't find it, message me and I can help.**

**So ladies and gentlemen, I give you _The Eye of the Storm, _Bella's Part One.**

* * *

**BellaPOV:**

The rain fell heavily on the windshield, the wipers not having enough time to rid the glass of water before another puddle formed. I squinted, sitting at the very edge of my seat and gripping the wheel with tenacious fingers as I struggled to keep my foot on the gas while making sure I could reach the brake at the same time. I stared out into the rain soaked highway, only being able to see the occasional splurge of brake lights as the cars in front of me slowed down to snail pace.

Everyone was being careful today what with the weather being so stormy. Just as I thought this a car came zooming past me in the next lane. He swerved in front of me and picked up speed. I wasn't going that slowly, was I? I glanced down at the speedometer to see I was going twenty. I couldn't risk going higher because one, I was completely accident prone and I'd probably hit a puddle the wrong way and go flying into the grass by the road, and two, my old red truck couldn't go higher than fifty without steam pouring from the engine.

Ah my old Chevy truck. I loved this thing ever since I spotted it back in Florida. Jacksonville had a few cars for sale by owner in their driveways and I'd seen this one a year ago for an amazing price. It was one of those trucks that was the vehicle in an accident that had nothing but a paint scratch while bits of the other car lay around it. Of course the red paint was already coming off and there were a few dents in it but she runs doesn't she? I mean I got to Washington D.C. from Jacksonville in just a few days and now I was driving back without any problems.

My trip to D.C., which had lasted about a week, was just as I expected it to be. Very educationally safe. It was a good excuse to Renee, my mom, and her new husband Phil who ate it up and were glad I was going on this trip for "historical learning". It was just a little white lie. I really just wanted to get away from home. Don't get me wrong, I loved Jacksonville. I loved the heat and the sun but I was never really satisfied there. Well not without … him.

I gripped the steering wheel, mimicking the way my heart clenched in my chest whenever I thought of him. I'd promised myself three years ago I wouldn't think of him and here I was, doing it again. But it was so difficult not to. Everything I did, I saw, I heard, reminded me of him. I reached for the radio, fumbling for a moment before music filled the cab. Lifehouse's 'Broken' rang in my ears as I took a shaky breath. You see? Everything was plotting against me! I couldn't help thinking back now.

_I still remembered how we first met. I was half way through middle school and it was the beginning of the summer. I found myself lying in the hammock in our little house's backyard. Our house sat right on a small lake but Renee insisted on putting up a chain link fence to 'stop the gators from getting in'. Sometimes she acted like such a mom and at other times she acted like she was younger than I was. It was just she and I at this point in time; Phil came when I started high school. _

_But here I was, ready to start another lonely and boring summer. I was reading a book and taking in the heat of the afternoon sun when I heard Renee's voice. I looked up to see her walking out of the house and towards me. She seemed out of breath as she stopped in front of me. "What is it Mom?" I asked, opting to use that instead of her real name. "Is there an alligator in the house?"_

"_No!" she said breathlessly. "Our neighbours just arrived! They have a boy about your age with them." I rolled my eyes and sighed as I sat up. She had this new interest in matchmaking and it seemed I was her test subject. "Don't you want to meet him?"_

_I pursed my lips and looked into her large child like pleading eyes. I had to give in as I groaned and stood up. She grinned and took my hand, practically skipping around the side of the house and towards the house next to ours. It was like ours just that much bigger with a huge window along the back to look at the lake. I always wondered when someone would come and snatch this place up it was so beautiful. I looked it up on the Internet and found out the price tag was beyond ridiculous. That meant the new neighbours were rich. No wonder Renee wanted me to meet them._

_We came around the corner and I could finally see the moving truck with the men pulling a couch out of the back. There was a woman with long bronze coloured curls who was directing them where to go and I imagined she was the mother. I took in the rest of the people around her to see a handsome man standing by the side of the truck talking with the movers but there was no boy that was my age around. Renee pulled me over to the woman anyway._

_She smiled kindly when she saw us and called a sweet 'hello' to us when she stopped in front of her. "Good afternoon," Renee said with a nod. "I'm Renee and this is my daughter Isabella." I grimaced at my full name but the woman didn't seem to notice._

"_I'm Elizabeth and that is my husband Edward," she pointed to the man who continued to talk with the movers. "Masen. My son was around here somewhere but I suppose he ran off to the backyard."_

_Renee was literally shaking with delight as she looked at me. "Why don't you go find him and introduce yourself?" I nodded, anything to get out of this, and took off for the Masen's backyard._

_It backed on to the lake too although it had a large oak tree on the bank. It was odd to see that kind of tree in Florida but it had always been there since I was a child. I walked under it, touching the bark lightly with my fingers. Ah good old woody._

"_Hey!" _

_I screamed and fell over backwards as the voice startled me from above. I was on the ground as I looked up to see a young boy looking at me. But he was hanging upside down from one of the branches! He grinned as I glared at him. How rude! He seemed to take it all as a joke as he laughed. I pouted and stood up, brushing the dirt off my backside before walking over to him. His face was level with mine even though he was the wrong way round. He just smirked at me, his green eyes glittering mischievously. "That was mean!" I snapped, pointing an accusing finger at him. He merely grinned again before pulling himself up to hang by his hands instead and then jumping down to stand in front of me._

_He was much taller than I was and made me crane my neck back to look at him. His hair was like his mothers, that odd bronze colour, but it was messy like his fathers. His face still held a small amount of child roundness but he was going to grow out of it soon enough. I was sure he'd have chiselled features like his father when he was old enough. He was lean and held a small amount of muscles in his arms because he had pulled himself out of that tree without any problems. But I couldn't help but be transfixed with his eyes. Had I thought they were green before because that was not the right word. They were emerald, such a bright, startling and vibrant colour that I had never seen before. _

"_Sorry," he said with another chuckle before sticking out his hand. "I'm Edward Masen."_

_I took his hand hesitantly and as soon as my skin touched his I felt a small spark. I blinked once but looked back up at his waiting face. "Oh!" I said. "Sorry. I'm Bella-"_

"_Swan," he finished for me with a large smile. "I saw you over there." He nodded his head over to my house._

_I took my hand back and shoved it into my pocket. "You were spying on me?" I asked smugly._

He shuffled, kicking the dirt before answering me. "I wouldn't call it spying…"

_I laughed and he looked up at me with an annoyed expression. But his frown quickly turned into a crooked smile that made me blush lightly. "Do you want me to show you around?" I asked him as I stared at my feet._

"_I'd like that."_

I took a deep breath and wiped my hand across my cheek. I felt the wet of tears against my skin so I let out a shuttering breath; happy it didn't end up being a sob. I'd had too many of those.

Suddenly I noticed a sound like a put-put coming from under the hood of the truck. Oh no! She wasn't going to make it! I quickly pulled off to the ditch on the side of the road as the engine groaned in exhaustion and then just completely shut down.

I stared at the steering wheel for a moment in shock. I thought she was going to make it! We were so close! I took out the key and jammed it in, pushing it to start.

"Come on baby, come on!" I muttered. Talking to a car. Nice Bella.

The engine whined again as I turned the key to the extreme right. I stopped, pulling it back to centre and then tried again. Just the same short rumble and then the whining continued. "Ugh!" I cried, slamming my hands down on the steering wheel. "Start damn it!" I thought it would magically come to life like it did in the movies but there was nothing but the sound of the heavy rain sloshing against the windshield. I groaned and hit my head off the wheel. "This. Can. Not. Be. Happening!"

Why me? Why was it always me that these bad things happened to? I hit my head off the wheel again and squeezed my eyes shut; willing the car to start on it's own. But it didn't.

A tap on my window made me jump. Outside my drivers side window was a heavy man with an umbrella and hood over his head. He had a flashlight in his hand with, I assumed, was what he tapped my window with. Frowning I rolled down the window a small bit so not to get the inside of the cab soaking wet.

"Do yah need a tow?" he shouted over the sound of the heavy rain.

I nodded and he ran back to his tow truck, which I now noticed was parked in front of me. I grabbed my rain jacket, zipped it up and pulled the hood over my face before snatching my duffel bag and stepping out into the rain. He had already backed up and was tying off my truck to get it ready to be hoisted up on to the back of his when I met him.

"You go get in the truck," he yelled at me, pointing to his car. "Don't want you getting all wet." He laughed and I quickly left him, my face red, to run around the passenger side and slip into the heated cab. Sighing I pulled off my hood and sat waiting for him to finish.

It didn't take him long and he was back and pulling out into the slow traffic. "So I'm guessing you need a place to stay, huh?" he asked me and I nodded, trying to keep my eyes on the road ahead of us. "Well all the hotels and motels are booked solid I'll bet but there's a hurricane shelter not far from our garage."

"Hurricane?" I asked in surprise.

"You didn't notice?" he asked with another laugh and I felt embarrassed that I hadn't guessed why the rain was so heavy. "I'll get one of my guys to drive you there, okay?" I merely nodded and the rest of the ride was in silence.

We arrived at the garage titled 'Joe's Car Shack' and he stopped to back my truck under the roof so the guys could have a look at it. I stepped out quickly and he went around to unhook my truck. The garage was loud with power tools sounding and loud rock music in the back away from the two open garage doors, which showed the stormy weather. A few of the guys were standing around the stereo in the corner and laughing with each other, beers in their hands. They looked up when we entered and I looked away from them as one of them cat called before laughing again. How embarrassing was that?

The man who had helped me, Joe I assumed, looked up and glared at the guys behind me who had now become quiet. Then he looked over to a car where someone was working under. "Jacob!" he called loudly, surprising the boy and making him hit his head on the bottom of the car. The laughter erupted again as Jacob rolled out from under the vehicle, rubbing his forehead. "Stop acting like an idiot and take this girl down to the hurricane shelter."

He looked up and I smiled timidly at him. He grinned in response; his bright white teeth a stark contrast to his dark skin and long black hair in a ponytail. He stood quickly and wiped his hands on his jeans before walking over to me. "I'm Jacob Black," he announced and I nodded, trying to be nice.

"Bella Swan," I answered.

There was a loud "Bow chica wow wow" from the corner as Jacob grumbled something under his breath before smiling at me again. "I better get you out of here, huh?" he asked and nodded quickly.

"But before I leave," I said, walking past him to Joe who had my truck's hood open. "Um how long is going to take?"

He looked up at me and shrugged. "'Bout a week at most."

"A…a week?!" I cried in exasperation. "You're kidding me?" He shook his head and I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Okay. How much is it going to cost?"

He shrugged again. "'Bout three hundred."

"Three hundred dollars?!" I cried and rubbed my face. I didn't have that kind of money on me. Maybe I could call Renee and get her to wire some cash to me or come pick me up. But no phone would work in a hurricane even I knew that. I groaned before mumbling my thanks and turning back to Jacob. "Lets go," I sighed and he nodded, leading me to a small red car.

The car ride was silent as I thought about how I could survive a week in a place I had never been or even heard of. But what about that hefty bill on my truck? I sighed as Jacob pulled on to the side of the road. I looked out my window to see we were now in front of a very tall church building. The brick was a dark brown in the overcast but the white on the building still showed clearly. I pulled my hood over my head and grabbed my bag, opening the door.

"Do you need me to help you?" Jacob asked in a somewhat anxious tone.

I stepped out and leaned down to smile kindly at him. "I'm fine," I assured him as the wind pushed against me. "Thanks for the ride. Maybe I'll see you again some time."

"Sure, sure," he answered with a grin.

I nodded, closing the door and running up the steps to get under the door's awning. I turned to see him still sitting in his running car, watching me with a frown. I waved lightly, letting him know he was free to go, before opening the large door and stepping inside.

It wasn't very quite on the inside because there were some people running around. It was most defiantly a church with high ceilings and red carpeted floors. Above me was something that was boarded up and I was sure it was probably some sort of stained glass picture. I felt disappointed that I couldn't see the art but shook it off as I pulled off my hood and made my way up to woman sitting behind a small desk with papers surrounding her. She looked up when I stopped in front of her and smiled widely at me.

"Hello," she greeted maternally. "Are you in need of a place to stay?"

"Umm yes," I stuttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed that I came to a place like this.

"It's alright," she soothed as I tried to smile. "I'll just need your name."

"Bella Swan," I answered and she wrote it down on a chart in front of her.

"Good. And where are you from?"

"Jacksonville, Florida," I muttered and she nodded as she wrote it in another little column before turning it around and sliding it over to me with a pen.

"We just need your signature and I can give you a room."

I nodded and signed my name on the sheet, feeling like I was signing my life away. She smiled before digging in one of the desk drawers. "You'll be bunking with a girl named Jessica," she said before handing me the key. "I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

"Thanks," I answered and she pointed me in the right direction so I could go find my room.

The corridors I walked through were crowded with people who squeezed past me with their own agendas. Everyone seemed nice enough but no ever talked to me just kept walking. I finally found my door and turned the knob to find it open. Puzzled I pushed it open, looked inside and was greeted with a scream. I slammed the door shut and pressed myself against the wall in shock.

In my room was a half-naked woman. She seemed to have been pulling her shirt on when I opened the door. Ugh! Great Bella! Now you look like a pervert. Nice job. I shuddered in disgust at what I had just seen. I really didn't want to see another naked woman if I could help it.

The door opened and my face must have been beet red as they girl stepped out. She glared at me; her cheeks slightly pink before stomping down the hall and out of sight. I guess I had just met my roommate. Great…

Sighing I went inside and closed the door, dropping my bag on the bed across the room from where hers was. She was probably going to the woman to ask for a different room away from the 'lesbo'. I shook my head in distaste but wondered if she really would do that. I really didn't want to be labelled as a pervert so I dropped my things and headed out the door, back to the front room.

Maybe I should tell my story to the girl just to let her know it was all an accident. I didn't want to get on anyone's bad terms. I thought deeply about how I would get them to believe my story as I turned the last corner. I gasped at what I saw and flew back around the corner to hide myself.

It couldn't be. "Impossible," I whispered. Slowly I peeked out from behind the corner and he was still there, talking with the woman at the desk. He was much taller then the last time I had seen him but still lean like I remembered. That odd shade of bronze was still in his messy hair and I could feel the texture of it on my fingertips. The child roundness I had remembered had given way to chiselled features that his father used to have. His jaw was prominent and strained as he stared at the woman who was shifting through the paper work. I couldn't see his eye colour from where I was but I knew it would be the same emerald I loved.

I pressed myself against the wall again so he wouldn't see me as I stared at the floor in shock. "It's Edward," I whispered to myself.

**

* * *

**

**So tell me what you think about it so far.**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a list of who else will be playing each character:**

**Edward **played by **luvvampluvdog**

**Jasper **played by **Book2romantic**

**Emmett **played by **Sierra Echo Bravo**

**Alice **played by **Shaps**

**Rosalie **played by **Eevy Angel**

**Bella **played by **CarribbeanLady**

**To read everyones parts just search _Morehead City, NC _in the COMMUNITY search box above. For better instructions: Look above to Search. Choose Community from the drop down menu and type in _Morehead City, NC._ If you can't find it, message me and I can help.**

**So ladies and gentlemen, I give you _The Eye of the Storm, _Bella's Part Two.**

* * *

I let out a little squeal when I saw him looking up. I pressed my back against the wall and squeezed my eyes shut. This just had to be a dream! There was no way he was here! He left years ago and was off on his own adventures. We'd stopped calling each other, lost contact mostly because of his busy schedule. His mother seemed to let him dive right into the world of the high class. Where he could find a rich, pretty woman who he'd marry and live his life the way he deserved. The breath caught in my throat as I quickly left the wall and took off at a jog down the hall.

I couldn't stop the memories from haunting me and I was soon sucked into that warm summer night years ago.

_It was late August and Renee had decided to cook up a barbeque. At this point Phil was quite a big part of our lives and I was sure he was going to pop the question soon. The Masen's were over along with a lot of the other neighbours and everyone was in the party mood. The blasting music, courtesy of a few boys from my high school, was giving me a headache. I dumped my drink of lemonade and decided to walk out to the lake for a little privacy._

_As I walked I couldn't help but feel a little lonely. Edward hadn't shown up to the party and when I asked his mother where he was she answered "Oh he's coming along a little later" then brushed me off by talking to my mother again. The worry was seeping through my skin and I couldn't resist the urge to run over to their house and check to see if he was okay. I'd grown quite attached to Edward Masen and everytime he was away it was like a piece of me was missing or something. I wasn't sure what it meant but I did understand that my heart was like a butterflies wings when he was around and the smile would never leave my face._

_I sat myself down at the edge of the lake; beside the 'gator fence' that Renee insisted we still needed. It had been years and not one gator had shown up on our property. How could I have ever wondered where I got my stubborn ways from?_

_"Bella?"_

_I looked up to see Edward standing behind me with an interesting expression on his face. It was kind of anxious and nervous at the same time. "Edward?" I asked, confused as to why he was out here when his mother told me he'd be in their house._

_"What are you doing here?" we both asked at the same time._

_He cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed by something as he came to sit beside me. "I actually came out here to keep you company," he said with a nervous chuckle. "That's alright, isn't it?"_

_"Yeah!" I said with a large smile. "I was debating whether or not to kick in your door or throw rocks at your window." He laughed with me but it seemed off._

_We were silent then, watching the full moon's light play on the small waves in the lake. I looked over at him to see the light glinting off his pale face. His features had grown more and more like his father each day although there were still hints of child roundness to his face. His bronze hair was a little longer and he decided to use hair gel when he started high school back in Chicago. He came one summer with his hair up off his forehead and I told him the truth, that I liked it. Ever since he had been a lover of hair gel. The thought made me giggle and he looked over at me with curiosity. I shook my head and he looked away again. _

_His eyes, if possible, had become even more of a brighter emerald and I could always tell him something was bothering him. They would grow dark but when he was happy they were the brightest green I had ever seen. His eyes were dark in the present and it perked my own curiosity. "Edward?" I said._

_"Hmm?" he replied._

_"What's wrong?" I asked. He didn't answer me but his posture became somewhat ridged. I frowned at this before shifting closer to him, wrapping my arm around his bicep and putting my head against his shoulder. I was always comfortable like this and I felt like I never wanted to move ever again. But he had become like stone as soon as I leaned against him. I lifted my head and looked at the side of his face. He still refused to look at me._

_"Edward," I called. Again he didn't answer. Grimacing I took his face in my hand and turned it so he was looking at me. "Tell me what's wrong!" I demanded._

_He stared at me for a moment before sighing. "I'm sorry, Bella," he muttered. "I've just had a lot of things on my mind."_

_"Oh," I whispered. "Is it about your Dad?" His father had become quite sick and he would loose his breath many times with regular activities. I could even see him breathing heavily at the party as he stood beside his worried wife._

_"He's part of it," he answered, looking at his long fingers as he twined them together. I frowned, reaching down and taking his hand in mine._

_"You can tell me, you know," I whispered. "I promise I'll listen to every word."_

_He chuckled. "I know you will," he said with a smile as he looked up at me again, his eyes sparkling with something I couldn't understand. "You always do, Bella."_

_I smiled shortly at him as he squeezed my fingers. He took a deep breath before letting go of my hand and turning his body to look at me. I was confused as he stared intensely at me. "Bella, I…I want to try something," he said, swallowing._

_I frowned, tilting my head to the side. "If it'll help you then sure," I answered._

_Slowly he brought his hand up to my cheek, brushing his thumb against my skin. My breath stuck in my throat as I looked at him with wide eyes. Was he about to do what I thought he was? His brows furrowed in concentration for a moment before he leaned forward. I couldn't move as I stared at his advances. "Don't move," he murmured as our foreheads touched._

_I waited with bated breath as our lips came closer, my eyes closing without my permission. I'd been waiting for this moment since I was in middle school. Ever since I got to know Edward Masen I knew I wanted to be with him. I was finally started to realize these weird feelings I was having. I had more than an intense crush on him._

_Slowly but surely our lips touched and we had finally kissed. I felt like I was on fire as he broke away, our eyes still closed our foreheads still touching. I couldn't stop there. I leaned forward and captured his lips again, throwing my arms around his neck and pressing myself closer. He seemed as eager as I was as he kissed me back with as much enthusiasm as I could hope for. My hands tangled in his bronze hair…_

"Ooof!"

I stumbled as I bumped into someone. I was back in the present. In the shelter and running through the halls like an idiot. There was no lake. There was no moon. And worst of all, there was no Edward. I looked at who I had run into to see a blond woman, looking at me with wide blue eyes. Her make up was a mess and it looked like she had been crying. Was that…a bruise on her face?

"Oh…I am so sorry!" I said quickly but before I could apologize anymore she rushed past me. I watched her go in complete confusion. What had I done wrong? Had I caused that bruise? Oh damn! I probably did!

Groaning at how stupid I was I ran after the girl to say how sorry I really was. I didn't mean to hurt her.

At first I couldn't find where she had gone. She had seemed to disappear. I looked at all the empty rooms before I came to the woman's bathroom. Slowly I walked in. Ugh! It was so dirty and trashed. I was sure there would be some sort of graffiti in here. That's when I saw her at the mirror, bending over her arm it looked like.  
"Hey…" I was about to apologize when I saw her shaking slightly. "What are you…" Her head snapped around, her blue eyes wide as she stared at me. That's when she fell over, her face hitting the dirty tiled floor. I smelled the blood before I could see it. I was frozen for a moment before I rushed over to her.

"Help!" I screamed, pushing the blond hair from her face. "We need some help in here!"

I grabbed her wrist, the blood seeping over my skin as I tried to make it stop. I was in some sort of panic mode because in reality I would have not tried to touch her opened wound but I couldn't stop myself from squeezing it. Someone would come, wouldn't they? Someone had to care! Oh what I would do to have Edward walk through that door right now!

But it wasn't Edward who came. It was a blond man, quite tall and very dirty. He ran to my side before shoving me quickly out the way. I fell to the floor beside the girl, my arm hitting the tile painfully, before staring up at him in shock. "Go get help!" he commanded and I was on my feet in seconds, dashing from the bathroom.

There were a few people who stared at me and my red hands as I bolted down the corridors. They had to have some kind of doctor in this place, right? I cried in relief as I stopped in front of a door that read 'First Aid'. I pushed it open to see a blond man and a caramel haired woman sitting and laughing with one another. They both looked up in shock as I slammed the door into the wall in my haste.

"Girl…need help!" I panted out.

The man sprung into action, grabbing a black bag before demanding I take him to the girl. I nodded and turned to run back down to the bathroom and the devastating scene. "In here!" I cried as we reached the closed door of the woman's bathroom. I yanked it out the way and held it open for the man and woman to run through.

I watched, totally useless, by the door as they worked quickly to stop the blood. The smell was making me sick so I decided to step out. I closed the door and leaned against the wall, pressing my bloody hands to the drywall behind me. I stared the ceiling until the door opened the dirty, blond man came out. He was covered in more blood than I was and he carried the soaked towel he had used to save the woman. We stood there in silence for a moment before I fought up the courage to talk.

"I hope she's going to be okay," I whispered.

He turned his head to look at me before answering with a short, "yeah."

"That was quick thinking," I said. "With the towel, I mean. I'm glad you heard me." No need to mention how he wasn't the one I had been hoping to see.

"I'm glad anyone did," he said. He seemed to be a man of very few words. "Is she a friend of yours?" he asked after a short silence.

"No," I answered quickly, looking at my feet. "I don't even know her name." I just bumped into her, I wanted to add but I kept my mouth shut. I looked up at him again. "Who are you?" I questioned. "Do you know her?"

"Don't you think I would know you didn't know her if I knew her?" he asked me.

"Umm," I said, feeling dumb as I stared at him. I repeated that sentence back in my head a few times before I finally understood it. "I suppose you're right. That would make a lot of sense." My head snapped to the nearby window as I jumped. The rain was whipping against the glass making me scared out of my pants. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized what it was. "I guess you're staying here too?" I asked him, needing to talk to someone.

He nodded, his mouth kept closed. "I'm Bella," I added, my hand twitching but I stopped myself from doing that gesture when I noticed the blood.

"I'm Matt," he said. "And I think no one will mind if you use the men's bathroom to clean up."

I agreed and we set off to the men's bathroom together. I liked Matt's presence. He seemed like a nice guy so far although he kept to himself. I wondered why that was. And I thought I was anti-social!

I scrubbed at my hands in the sink, trying desperately to get rid of any and all remains of blood. I kind of felt like Lady Macbeth as I pressed the paper towels to my skin. It was already going red and I wondered if the skin was going to come right off. But I couldn't just stop and let it stay there. I wasn't only scrubbing off the blood I was also getting rid of the memories, or at least trying to. I had never seen something like that and it was burned into my mind as I stared at my already clean hands. It can't get any better then that, Bella. Sighing I turned off the water and wiped my hands clean.

I turned to see Matt had found some new plastic bags. "Can I use that?" I asked, holding up the paper towels I used. He apologized and held out the bag for me before I tossed them in. He grabbed another bag that was filled with something before walking out the bathroom.

We came to the hall where many people were gathered. I couldn't see anything even if I stood on my toes but Matt seemed to have better luck as his tall stature looked over their heads. Suddenly a large man stepped in front of us and told us to get lost. I started to back away before Matt turned to follow me down the hall and away from the chaos. I didn't know why but I didn't want to be alone. I wondered if would leave me now since our time together was up.

"Where are you going now?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Did you eat yet?" I asked him, hoping he'd stay with me so I wouldn't have those flashes of the blood again. He took some time to answer and I wondered if he didn't hear me. I was about to ask again but he answered at the last moment.

"No. I didn't eat yet," he said, some kind of deep emotion I couldn't decipher in his tone.

I was about to suggest we head to the food court but a large burly man came swinging around the corner, almost bumping into Matt. He looked slightly anxious as he looked behind us. "What happened down there?" he asked us.

Matt didn't look like he was going to answer so I opted to give the truth. "Some girl…" I stopped myself when I remembered privacy matters. Would she want the whole place to know about this? Probably not. I know I wouldn't. I bit my lip before changing my answer to something with less detail. "…had an accident."

"What did she look like?" he asked in a hurry.

"She's-" I started to answer but Matt cut me off.

"What's it to you?" he demanded.

"I'm just trying to find someone. A blond haired woman, about this tall, with blue eyes," the big man described before holding his hand out to show the woman's height. I froze; knowing this was the girl in the bathroom he was describing. Was it her boyfriend? Maybe I hadn't given her that bruise…

"Maybe she didn't want to be found by you," Matt fired back before shifting slightly so he stood between the big guy and me. I peered around him to see the man slightly confused. But I had to admit; I felt a little better and safer when Matt was between me and that big set of muscles.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure she was ok. What's your problem?" he asked, annoyed. I shrunk behind him again, afraid that this could get hostile. I didn't want Matt to get hurt!

Suddenly somebody called for us to move. I quickly pressed myself against the wall as the people rushed past with the girl on a gurney. She looked terrible. So pale and lifeless.

"Holy shit!" the man cried. "That's her. What happened?" He stepped one foot to follow the EMT's but Matt was faster. He was in front of him in seconds, glaring balefully into his dark eyes. I was even more frightened for his safety as I stared at them with wide eyes.

"I don't know who you are," he said between his teeth, "but if I hear that you've gone anywhere near her, or hurt anyone here, I'll kill you!"

The big guy may not have seen it but I did. At Matt's side, in his clenched fist was a knife. My eyes were about to pop out of my head. He had a knife?! Oh my God he had a knife! He was going to hurt someone! How could have not seen how unstable Matt was?

"Matt!" I called in utter shock as I saw his knife flick open. My heart beat quickened it's pace as I saw the danger he could create. He didn't answer me as he kept his eyes locked with the muscle man.

Quickly I stepped forward, all this on basic instinct. "Are you crazy?" I cried. He didn't answer me, again. I pushed their shoulders so I could fit in between the two of them. The big guy seemed confused as to why I was acting so jumpy but he must not have noticed that opened knife.

Matt stepped back. "Bella, get away from him," he said in a stone cold voice. It made me pale at the way he was acting, his actions changing so suddenly. I mentally scolded myself for not seeing how odd he was in the first place. I had been so shaken and scared that I just sort of latched on to him without figuring out who he really was.

"Matt, calm down!" I said quickly before noticing I was standing a little too close to the big guy for my own comfort. I stepped a little forward but stared at Matt with as much of a glare as I could muster. "I don't know why you're doing this, but you have to stop."

I clenched my fists and stood my ground as I scowled up at him. He was going to stop this and not cause danger. I wouldn't let him do anything. Or I'd try.

"Get away from him," he said shortly, his eyes on the guy behind me.

I shook my head. "No," I said, sounding like a child with a temper tantrum. "I won't." Who did he think he was, ordering me around? Bella Swan listens to no one but herself…well sometimes.

**So tell me what you think. I'll probably put up a website page with links to everyone elses parts but they don't really go in order. Lol**


	3. Chapter 3

****

This is a list of who else will be playing each character:

**Edward **played by **luvvampluvdog**

**Jasper **played by **Book2romantic**

**Emmett **played by **Sierra Echo Bravo**

**Alice **played by **Shaps**

**Rosalie **played by **Eevy Angel**

**Bella **played by **CarribbeanLady**

**To read everyones parts just search _Morehead City, NC _in the COMMUNITY search box above. For better instructions: Look above to Search. Choose Community from the drop down menu and type in _Morehead City, NC._ If you can't find it, message me and I can help.**

**So ladies and gentlemen, I give you _The Eye of the Storm, _Bella's Part Three.**

* * *

"Bella!"

My head swung around at the sound of my name and the voice that belonged to it. Surprised but smooth as velvet. Oh God. It was Edward. I froze when I saw him round the corner, his eyes wide as he took in the scene. Of course I was between Matt and this guy, a knife pointed in my direction. Edward was always one to jump to conclusions and it shouldn't have surprised me by the way he acted. But why would he put himself in danger for me?

"Get away from her!" he cried in anger before leaping towards Matt. I suddenly feared for Edward. What would happen if this turned into a fight, and that fight a…murder. I gasped in surprise and looked away just as I heard a loud thump. My eyes opened to see Edward falling over and Matt tending to a red fist.

I did the first thing that was instinct to me. I ran to Edward and begged to the high heavens that he was all right.

"Edward!" I cried, dropping down beside him and letting my hands float close to his face. I was afraid to touch his eye, which was slowly turning blue. "Are you alright?"

It was amazing how even though he was in pain he still managed to smirk at me. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he asked and I shook my head, rolling my eyes.

"Always the charmer," I muttered under my breath as I slowly and hesitantly touched the bruise forming around his closed eye. My fingers lightly trailed along his cheek, turning his head so I could look at it better. As soon our skin came into contact a spark ran through my veins and I jumped, startled at the feeling. It had been so long since I had felt it and I couldn't help but rejoice. I missed this feeling so damn much.

I couldn't even listen to the conversation going on around me. All I could do was stare into Edward's emerald eyes, my heart straining again. I smiled slightly at him, trying hard to keep the tears of joy back. I felt so happy just to have him here with me again. To hear his voice, to stare into his beautiful eyes, to touch his skin. I felt like I had been dead for years and I had finally come back alive. I brushed the bronze hair that had fallen into his eyes out of the way before finally hearing Matt's threatening voice.

"So when I threaten to kill you, listen." he ended his conversation with the muscled man.

I shot my head around and glared darkly at him. I thought Matt had been good but it seemed he was all an act. A lure of protection which I didn't want anymore, not from him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed. He didn't answer me and I was beginning to become annoyed. I stood and smacked his arm as hard as I could. "Hey!"

"Edward was going to do onto me if I didn't do unto him first, weren't you Eddy?" Matt asked without looking at me. I didn't like the teasing tone he was using with Edward. He was becoming more and more annoying as time went on. Well it was at least obvious that they each other, but how?

"I'll kick you ass-" Edward's angry mutter came from behind me but Matt cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't worry Eddy," he said in another sarcastic tone. I glared balefully at him as he grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and finally putting away his knife. "I was just leaving." And he backed away and around the corner, disappearing. I breathed a sigh of relief and went to Edward again.

He still had a glare on his face as he watched the place that Matt had been standing as I checked his eye again, ignoring the muscled man who had seemed close to leaving as well. Edward looked at me again, his right eye closed as the bluish bruise continued to get worse. I sighed, touching it lightly as he winced. "Sorry," I murmured. I shook my head once before frowning at him. "Well come on. Let's go find some ice or something."

I took his hand as he pulled himself to his feet before quickly throwing his arm around my shoulders and tucking me to his side. I felt warm, comfortable…safe. I smiled shortly as we went down the hall towards what I hoped was the First Aid office. They'd have ice there wouldn't they? I nodded to myself as we turned another corner, catching people walking past up giving us odd stares. I didn't look at them, I was too busy trying hard not to look at Edward and searching for a clinic sign. That was proving hard to do because out of the corner of my eye I could see his own looking at me every once in a while. Well this wasn't a very good reunion now was it?

Finally we found the First Aid office. I quickly pulled him inside and found it empty. They were all probably tending to the blonde woman. I pulled Edward over to a chair and slowly pulled his arm from my shoulders and sat him down. "Stay," I commanded, trying to sound stern. He just gave me a lazy smile in return and I rolled my eyes. Some things never change.

I turned and quickly looked around for where they might keep ice packs. I went into a storeroom of sorts and found a refrigerator. Hoping to God there were no human body parts in this freezer I opened it and sighed in relief. I had successfully found the ice packs! Huzzah! I did a little celebratory dance in my mind before closing the freezer and taking a breath to walk out to Edward again.

He was in the same place I had left him. Good boy. I scuttled over to him and gently laid the ice pack to his eye. His hand came up and covered mine briefly, making me shiver from the differences in temperature. My palm was freezing but the top of my hand was tingling with heat. I gulped before slowly pulling my hand away and letting him hold it on his own. I sat beside him and played with my fingers, lost on how to greet him. How many years had it been?

There was an awkward silence before I looked up at him. He was looking at me through his one eye and a smile tugged on his lips when our eyes met. "So…" I started, clearing my throat in embarrassment. "Long time, no see?"

He chuckled, making me watch with concentration at his facial features. His eyes scrunched up and he grinned hugely at me while I bit my lip. I could even see the sparkle of amusement in his eyes. I missed that. I missed all of it and now here he was, right in front of me. And I said that…?

"Yeah," he said with a sigh, his smile still on his face. "It's been awhile, huh?" I nodded but found nothing else to say. How come my mind always drew a blank with Edward around? Thankfully I didn't have to think of anything as he spoke. "So, what have you been doing?" he asked, curiously.

"Oh, you know," I started lamely. "Not much. School, family, friends. I got a job." I don't know why I added that last part in there and why wasn't I spewing out my feelings? I used to be able to tell him everything. How much I hated when the Maria Rounder made fun of me. How worried I was about not graduating school. How much it hurt when I fell out of our tree. No matter what he would always listen. He would always tell me everything was going to be all right. He let me cry on his shoulder when I needed to and wiped away all my tears. But I never got to tell him how much I appreciated him. How much I loved him…and the sad thing was that I still did love him. Looking over at this grown man beside me I still saw the teenager I fell in love with. The boy who was my best friend…the boy I loved with all my heart. I pressed my lips together to keep the heavy emotions at bay before taking a breath and speaking again. "What about you? What have you been doing?" I added a small smile to make the frown that had appeared on his face disappear. He could read me like a book at times but I learned to hide my emotions better. Hopefully he would not see through me like he used to.

He went on though. "Not much either. Just the usual." The usual, like spending time with his girlfriend? His wife? He had to have someone. He was far too handsome, too intelligent, too amazing to be without a lover. A woman who was beautiful and perfect and rich unlike myself. Someone who had class. But if he did have someone, he didn't bring her up. Trying to spare my feelings? "So, what brings you to Morehead City, North Carolina?"

I paused for a moment. "Well, I was actually on my way home from a trip to Washington D.C."

He nodded before replying. "That must have been fun."

I laughed lightly and shrugged. It wasn't half as fun as the times that the two of us had gone to museums in Florida. We'd annoy the guards some times and laugh as they stumbled around trying to find us. But like myself Edward was one for knowledge and understanding. We enjoyed our little day trips to the city as we visited monuments and museums and such. I just felt happy because he was there with me. Travelling to these places alone was not as fun as I'd hoped it would be. I hoped it would take my mind off of him but all it did was dig a deeper hole in my heart. I frowned at the thought and looked over to see him lost in thought, his eye scanning the room.

"Edward," I murmured and he turned to look at me.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"You know Matt?" I asked shortly and he grimaced. I could tell he had distaste for him but for reasons that were still unknown to me.

"He's my room mate," he muttered before leaning closer to me. "I want you to stay away from him Bella." When he said my name a thrill went through me. "He's dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt, okay?"

I nodded quickly and he smiled again. "I just didn't know him before," I said. "I thought he was nice but he turned out to be…not."

He nodded in agreement but that's when I noticed how close he was to me. I found myself touching his arm lightly with my fingertips. I wanted lean my head on his shoulder. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and hold me close, never let me go. But that was just silly talk. Edward couldn't possibly have feelings for me. He couldn't feel what I was feeling at that moment. The yearn to lean forward and press my lips to his. How missed the feeling of that! I couldn't even stop looking at his full lips, so close. But I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut and letting out a breath. I had to control myself before I tackled him.

That thought made me smile widely as I remembered the many times I had indeed tackled him.

_I was so excited! Edward was coming today! He had just called me from the airport and he told me they were on their way. I couldn't wait so I sat out on our front porch, my leg bouncing up and down where I sat on the swinging chair. Renee was watching me from her bed of roses, shaking her and muttering something about being too excited. Well dear mother I must have got that from you because you are like a child on Christmas whenever Phil is around._

_Suddenly a car turned from around the corner and I jumped to my feet. I knew that car! It was Edward! He was back! He was home!_

_I raced down the steps and over to their front yard where the black car had just pulled into the driveway. Edward jumped out from the back seat, a large smile already on his beautiful face. He was becoming more and more tall by the minute but I didn't care. I ran straight up to him and jumped into his arms, squealing in delight. I showered kisses all over his face before finally brushing them against his lips. I missed it so much. I giggled lightly as he held me in his arms before hugging me close and burying his face in my hair._

"_I missed you too," he murmured._

Suddenly I found myself in mid yawn so I quickly put my hand over my mouth to cover it. I didn't want our time together to end. I wanted to stay with him but he was already giving me that look. "I'm fine," I said quickly and he shook his head with a grin.

"No," he stated. "You're tired. You should head to bed."

"I'm really not tired, promise!" I said with a quick nod as I waited for him to speak again.

He paused for a moment as if he was remembering something before spoke again. "Not gonna work this time," he said and my face fell. "Come on, get to bed. Maybe we can talk tomorrow." Maybe. _Maybe_. I didn't like the maybe. I wanted us to talk again. I sighed, giving in before nodding and standing up. I looked down at him and smiled before lightly tracing the shape of a heart on his hand with my finger. I doubted he'd notice what the shape was as I turned and left the room, my own heart aching.

I was glad that I got back to my room to find it empty and void of anyone else's belongings. It appears my former roommate did find me to be a pervert. Great. Well at least I had my room all to myself. I sighed before deciding to have a shower before slipping off to bed. Hopefully the bathrooms were clean and void of creeps. I grabbed the towel I stuck in my bag and a change of clothes along with those little shampoos and soaps that came in the hotels before setting forth.

I found the same bathroom I had found a woman close to death in and had to take a breather before I could go in. Unluckily as I pushed open the door a girl was coming out. She jumped back in surprise and I frowned. "Sorry," I blurted out quickly. "I didn't get you did I?"

"Just missed," she said with a large smile.

I laughed lightly. "You'd be one of the lucky ones."

"Oh?" she questioned.

"Usually I injure someone with my un-coordination," I grimaced. "I must've been taking a whiz when they handed out the coordination tickets." It was the truth! Everyone was so much more balanced and graceful than I was. Even the girl in front of me was petite and like a dancer with every step she took.

She laughed the sound of bells chiming in the air. "You're quick," she giggled. "I like that."

I smiled carefully back as a pause came between us. In that time I studied her closely. She was very small, like a pixie of sorts with spiky, ink black hair which looked perfect in every way. Her face was small as was her features, all but her eyes, which were large and hazel coloured. She had an innocent but perky look about her. Especially when she smiled. She looked like an excited puppy of coffee. I could only picture what she would be like if she actually drank coffee. Buzz!

"Alice," she introduced herself and held out her hand.

I fumbled with my belongings for a moment before taking her tiny hand in mine. "Bella."

She let go and again questioned me. "You from around here? Volunteer or stranded citizen, I mean."

"Stranded citizen." I answered. "I'm from Jacksonville and Washington at the same time. You?" Well that sounded lame.

"Also stranded." she said. "I live a couple of hours up north – but I can't say I exist in two places at once. That's quite a skill." She laughed and I felt my cheeks warm slightly although hopefully not enough to make my blush apparent.

"One of the outcomes of a divorce, I'm afraid." I answered with a shrug. I had gotten over Charlie and Renee's divorce so it wasn't such a big thing to me now. As long as they were both okay then I would understand their decision. Or Renee's decision. I still didn't know if Charlie loved Renee now or not. When I was a child I didn't understand why they would leave each other but now I did comprehend. People fell out of love…

"Well. I'm keeping you from your shower." she said after a moment with a smile. "Use the middle one on the right – it's the cleanest."

"Thanks," I nodded and let her pass me. "See you 'round?"

"Sure," she answered before leaving and closing the door after her. I smiled to myself. I liked the girl. She seemed someone who could pick you up and keep you smiling. I'd be glad to talk to her again.

I followed her instructions and found she was right. It was the cleanest of the bunch and that was saying something. So after checking that I had locked the door about five hundred times I finally started the shower. I was surprised to find the water was actually warm and wasn't brown. Amazing, I thought with a chuckle. I washed myself quickly, my skin turning red as I again cleaned my hands trying to make sure I didn't have any of the girls blood on me still. I trembled at the thought but the warm water soon cleared my senses and relaxed my muscles.

And thats when everything went black. Fan-freaking-tastic.

**Le gasp! The cliff hanger! Oh the horror! I thought it was cute and yay, I see Alice/Bella friendship blooming! And of course, Edward has found Bella. Poor guy with his black eye. Aww! But hey, Bella has to tend to him. Goody, right?**

**I eat your reviews for breakfast so don't let me go hungry!**


End file.
